


Remember Me As I Was Not As I Am

by Bixiayu



Series: omg I love making Harry sad [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Gwen and Harry are besties, Harry still got sent to boarding school, It Gets Better, M/M, Paralysis, Paraplegia, Parksborn, Sickenss, Slow Build, Some Fluff, Some flashbacks in their younger years, Wheelchairs, depressed!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: When Harry gets into a traumatizing accident that renders his legs useless, will the love between him and Peter last?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a foggy November evening as Harry resides alone inside of his luxurious penthouse. Lying on his black couch hugging a small brown pillow close to his chest for any type of company.

His dull cerulean eyes fixated on his spacious television that was attached to the wall. Dark oak book cases decorated its grand frame. He turned his head from some cooking show that he could care less about as he then glanced at his watch impatiently.

7:15PM

A solution of annoyance plundered inside of his chest as he drags his black iPhone from his back pocket and dials Peter cell for a fifth time. The web slinger was supposed to be home with him about an hour ago because they were supposed to celebrate their five year anniversary.

Peter promised him yesterday that he would actually come on time so that they could spend the evening together.

Their relationship had been such an emotional train wreck since they were fifteen. With Harry's dad sending him off to boarding school and him basically a prisoner in his own home, the circumstances made it seem like a snowball in hell had a better chance of surviving than their relationship.

Ever since Peter became Spider-man, He began to break his promises by showing up late or, not coming at all whenever he and Harry planned something.

He was off wearing spandex and rescuing kittens from trees while Harry, idiotically, believed that he would actually keep his word, over and over again. Abandoning his work to wait around for him like a lonely housewife.

Harry's train of thought leads him to a time when they were younger and Peter wasn't spider man, he was just his Peter Parker. The confident nerd with glasses who would sneak to Harry's house in the middle of the night just to spend time with him. When Peter was one hundred percent human, he felt like that made their relationship less complicated.

Harry didn't mean that he didn't want Peter to be Spider-man. it's just that, he was upset because he felt that they hadn't really _quality_ spent time together in god knows how long. All he wanted was that they could have _one_ night together, _alone_.

Although, Harry did  understand that with Peter being spider man and a part time college student, and him as the CEO of Oscorp, their schedules were bound to conflict.

They were always running back and fourth from the penthouse, and sometimes, they even go days without _really_ seeing each other. The closest they've been was when they're sleeping in the same bed for a couple hours.

All Harry wanted was to spend this evening with Peter. 

_He missed his warmth,_

_He missed his smile_

_He missed him._

He glanced at the clock again, turning away from some cooking show that he wasn't even paying attention to.

7:30PM

_His thoughts strayed into something else._

_What if Peter was dead or badly hurt?_

Being Spider-Man didn't seem like the safest job, considering Peter was only human, or slightly for that matter. He had no real protection except for his spandex suit and he had no partners to help him.

Harry held the pillow closer to his chest and had the impatience turn to fear. Peter at the least, gave him a call or a text message letting him know that he was alright and that he could rest easy.

_But he didn't receive one this time._

Harry's sweaty hands dials Peters phone number again, even through he knows that Peter probably won't answer.

_He doesn't_

Harry slid his phone back into his pocket and squeezed the pillow closer to his chest. He sighed. He felt cold without Peter. He felt alone.

_And alone was the feeling that he grew up with. Something never wanted to feel again._

He noticed his breathing was getting heavier when his mind started becoming darker and darker with an ominous feeling eating away at it. At this point, he didn't care if Peter was late, he just hoped that he made it home in one piece.

Harry's body came forward into a fetal position as he turned the television off and lied on the couch, hoping, waiting for his Peter to return home.

~

Harry awoke with a jolt when he heard a thump and a grunt from the balcony window.

He wondered if it was who he thought it was, _He hoped it was_.

Harry threw his legs off of the couch while keeping his hand on it for support.

He shuffles closer towards the balcony and to his surprise, it's Spider-man himself, lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

Waves of euphoria ran throughout Harry veins when he saw Peter, _alive._

Some cuts and bruises here and there, but overall, he was fine.

"Hey Har" he pants.

Harry stands right outside of the balcony, his hands folded over his chest as one of his fingers taps impatiently over his arms. He wants to be agitated at Peter for coming late, and not even apologizing, but he has just been feeling so drained for the past couple days that he was just too tired to get angry.

_"It's not that big of a deal." Harry thought. "At least he came home."_

It really crushes him whenever Peter decides to play hero when they had planned things to do. It makes him feel like Peter isn't really committed this relationship as much as he is.

"Pete, are you okay?" Harry asks with a heavy sigh. He releases his hands to rub his eyes in an attempt and fully wake himself up.

Peter lifts his body up so that he is walking closer to the exhausted Osborn.

"You worry too much about me." Peter says while placing a kiss on his forehead, pulling him closer to his chest "Why are you up so late? you're usually asleep by now."

 Harry buries his head on Peters chest trying not to fall asleep on him right then and there. He felt anger slowly rise into his chest but the feeling quickly shifted to disappointment.

"You don't know what today is?" Harry asked. His voice sounding muffled inside of his suit.

"Should I?" Peter asks confusedly. He didn't know what Harry was getting at. His birthday wasn't for another couple months...What could possibly be today?

Harry couldn't believe that Peter didn't remember their anniversary today. He was, at the least, expecting Peters usual strain of apologies after he bails on him. Then, his empty promises about how he would make it up to him next time or how he wouldn't do this ever again.

Harry has been hearing that for years.

_Harry's already low spirits dropped down._

_Maybe Peter just didn't care as much as he did._

"No.." Harry shakes his head "of course not.. never mind." He whispers, his voice muffled into the Spidey suit.

Peter gazes down at Harry in confusion notices that his eyes were closed. "You feeling okay, Har?" he asks.

He saw that Harry was half asleep on his chest. Letting his body rest into Peters long arms. They were probably the only thing that were keeping him upright at the moment.

Harry wasn't in the mood to stay and talk with Peter. 

_He was about to collapse._

"I'm fine, Pete." Harry says exasperatedly. "Today hasn't just been a good day." 

"Tell be about it" Peter says gently, using one of his hands to stroke the brunettes silky hair.

"No" Harry whispered. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm so tried."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Okay, but you're practically falling asleep on me , I can take you to the room." he offers. 

Harry hesitates, waking himself up from being half-asleep. "No...i'm fine...." he whispers while releasing himself from Peters weak hold.

Sluggishly, he walked towards their bedroom feeling Peters concerned stare on his backside, losing the desired warmth he gave his body.

~

Harry entered into the room and slowly closes the door behind him. His eyes were halfway closed with the weight of all the planets crashing on them. His struggling to keep them open as he is shuffling his feet on the wood underneath him. 

He heads to his closet to grab a pair of grey sweatpants. Plopping himself on his bed as he drowsily takes off his jeans and tosses them on the floor. Pulling his sweatpants up towards his waist as he cradles himself under his comforter.

 "Best anniversary ever." He sighs to himself as he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

~

Peter felt awful for Harry. He had to run Oscorp with the " _support_ " of Donald Menken, one of the fathers old colleagues.

He was constantly breathing down his neck, trying to find any reason why he would be illegible to run his fathers company. Peter knew that all of this pressure was stressing Harry's body out.

He was always seemed to be tired and if not most of the time, he got maybe for five hours of sleep if he was lucky enough. By the time Peter came home from his misadventures as Spiderman, the color of obsidian would have spread across all of the rooms as the coolness tickled his skin through his suit due to the absence of light.

Harry's delicate frame would be cradled under their light grey comforter, and already passed out in their large bed.

Peter yawned running his left hand through his tousled brown hair, tossing his black school backpack filled with a thousand pound textbooks onto the beige carpet. Squeezing his eyes open and shut, taken aback about at how tried he was too.

_He guessed that even Spider-man had his own limits._

Scooting his feet across the floor towards the kitchen with drooping eyelids, he noticed a calendar with today's date circled with what looked like a permanent black marker. Peter rubbed his eyes with his palms, leaning in closer to get a better look.

 "Anniversary" he read, in Harry's small, neat handwriting.

Peter re-read the message calendar over and over again with disbelief weighing down his shoulders and thoughts self-loathing stupidity eating away at his mind.  
_________

  _"You don't know what today is?" Harry soft voice rang through his ears. His voice sounding muffled inside of his shirt._

___________

"Shit.." Peter groaned and face palmed himself. That must be the reason why Harry was still awake, he must of been waiting for him to come home so they would be able to celebrate.

_How could he possibly be so selfish?_

The one day he and Harry were supposed do something together, just completely forgot like it was no big deal.

He knew Harry would be upset because this was the second anniversary he had forgotten about in a row.

 Peter quickly ran to the room and peeked his head through the door and observed Harry's fragile body tucked away under their covers, already fast asleep. He stepped in as quietly as possible towards his side of the bed and sat down facing Harry's face.

"Harry" Peter whispers while shaking his arm. He didn't want to wake him up, but he had to apologize to him for being such a dick. Harry completely exhausted all the time because work, and Peter knew whenever he did something like this, he was just wasting Harry's time and energy.

"Har" Peter said while shaking his arm slightly harder.

_Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open and met his._

"Happy anniversary...." The webslinger says sheepishly. He didn't exactly know what to say to make matters better for himself. He knew Harry was pissed and he just wanted to apologize.

Harry's icy eyes glared at him through his half closed eyelids.

"Our anniversary was yesterday." He mumbles bitterly.

"What?" Peter asks.

_It couldn't be that late._

"Check the time."

Peter glances over and looks at the clock on the nightstand.

_2:07AM_

When he turned back towards Harry, his eyes were already closed as he looked like he was beginning to drift away into a deep sleep.

"Har... i'm so sorry I missed it." Peter says.

"Pete..." Harry lets his eyes meets his. "This is the second time in a row." His voice becoming more desperate with each word that escaped his lips.

"I just thought that maybe this time...." he continued. "But I was wrong, I guess."

"It just totally slipped my mind Har, I just forgot." Peter admits.

"Was it just not important to you? We've been talking about for weeks, remember?"

_no.._

_"This_  is important me, Har." Peter says, holding one of Harry's limp hands in his.

"It's just that so many things happened and I just-" He begins but he is interrupted by Harry's voice.

Harry already knew what Peters excuses were, he had already told him dozens of times before, and like the idiot he was, he kept on forgiving Peter. 

"...lost track of time." He mumbles.

He feels that he should be Peters first priority. Obviously, Harry understood that being spider man was a time consuming job, but the least Peter could do was remember their monthly anniversary.

"Harry." Peter begs "I promise-"

He stopped Peters lies _again_. "Just..stop..Pete." Harry mumbles. "I know."

Peter knew how upset Harry was feeling and it was all his fault, and as of right now, Harry didn't need the constant letdowns.

"I'll make it up to you Harry." Peter starts. 

He frantically thought of something that they could do, and then he remembers this beautiful place his dad used to take him as a kid.

"You have done this to me...again and again.." Harry whispers sadly.

"I know.. I'm sorry..." Peter begs. "Just give me one last chance."

"Peter.." he begins "I'm tired...Can we please just talk tomorrow?"

Peter's puppy dog eyes went down as his mouth went into a small pout. He nodded obediently.

"Night, Pete," Harry says, his voice having an edge of softness to it.

Peter nods and takes his body off of the bed and towards the door. Harry was all ready under the blankets with only the top of his head sticking out.

Peter was just watching him for a while.

_What did he do to deserve him?_

_Harry could feel Peters stare on his figure._

"Pete... please let me sleep." Harry whines.

"Oh right.." Peter nods. "Night."

Harry hums along some form of good night as Peter leaves the room.

~

The next morning Harry awoke embraced in Peters arms, snuggled loosely under their blanket.

The sun was shining happily through their window, heating up Harry's bare skin just a little bit. He groaned and reached for his phone on his nightstand to check the time.

_10:27 AM_

He cursed under his breath when he realized how late he was. He was supposed to be at work at nine AM.

_Damn you Peter for keeping me up late._

He lifted Peters arm from his shoulder, Feeling the cold air attack his skin as the warmth he had, vanished as soon as he began walking towards the bathroom.

"What time is it?" Peter asked, Harry's movements must of woke him up also.

"It's 10:27." Harry groaned. "I'm late."

"Don't go, spend the day with me." Peter offered, siting upright on the bed. Revealing his bare chest from under their covers. "We can do something today."

Harry paused and turned to face Peter. 

_What was he trying to say?_

"I have work, Pete." Harry says. "And don't you have school later on today?"

"Were not even doing anything in class." Peter says. "Besides, you should take a day off, Give yourself a break?"

"I don't know... I missed a lot yesterday." Harry sighs.

"I wont leave you alone I promise Har, its just us together all day."

Harry's spirits lifted when he thought about just him and Peter, together. But, he then remembered the problem Peter has with keeping his word. He didn't want to be thrown into the cycle again.

He internally rolled his eyes. "You always promise me.."

Peter got out of bed and started walking towards Harry.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's sides. "I know"

"You can take the day off."

"Yeah, I could.." Harry mumbled.

"We can go out today, the whole day to ourselves."Peter asked stroking Harry's side through his cotton black tee-shirt slowly, in an up and down motion.

"Just say yes." Peter breathes. He hoped that Harry would actually accept his offer, because even though he forgot about yesterday, he thinks he can make it up to him today if he tried hard enough.

Harry hesitated. He has no problem doing something Peter today, but he had already neglected work long enough, he couldn't miss another day.  He felt that Peter would probably bail on him again to go save some kitten from a tree, _again._

He then contemplated Peters offer. If he said yes, then they _might_   have a day to themselves. After all, Peter was quite unpredictable. One moment they could be eating dinner together, and in the next, he would be sitting all alone with Peter long gone.

_Its happened twice before._

But If he said no, then they would go back to the way that they were, rarely seeing each other at all.

His insides tingled with each stroke Peter sends through his body.

"Please?" Peter begged. "You'll get to spend the day with your favorite person in the entire world.." Peter tailed off, a crooked smile forming on his face.

_Damn you, Peter. Stop looking at me like that._

"I can't believe this..." Harry whispered in disbelief.  "What time?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"What time should I get ready?" Harry repeated a little louder.

Peter lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Harry's body closer to his, forming a gigantic hug. " it doesn't matter, just go get ready."

He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pete." Harry grinned while his head was placed onto Peters bare chest, letting his warmth return to him.

He was _definitely_ excited, sure he would have lot to catch up on tomorrow, and he would get non stop calls from Oscorp. But he didn't care because one day with _Peter Parker_ , would have been worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took a quick shower and met Peter in their living room. Flipping through the channels on their TV in boredom.

Peter got ready way faster than he did.

He hears Harry's footsteps and looks up at him and scans him from head to toe.

He laughs "I've been waiting here for six years, did your blow dryer break again?"

Harry knows Peter is just joking, but he pretends to get offended and walks over to the couch Peter was sitting on. He then picks up a pillow and tosses it at Peters face. He finds it hilarious  the way the pillow hit his head and bounced off onto the floor.

"Yeah, it did." Harry laughed."That's why I had to use yours."

Unfortunately for Harry, he was standing too close to Peter. With one swift motion, Peter used his arms to swallow Harry's small body and pulled him down on the couch so that Peter was on top of him. He then started kissing all of the small birth marks on Harry's face and neck.

_Harry is extremely ticklish, especially on his neck._

_He was literally screaming for his life._

_"Stop it!" He laughs uncontrollably with each kiss Peter lands on his neck._

_Harry keeps squirming trying to get Peter off of his body._

Peter finally stops his torture as he bends down so that his and Harry's faces are only about an inch apart "Say I win" Peter whispers while looking straight into Harry's eyes and smiling.

"I win." Harry repeats cockily.

He then brings his lips to Peters before he can start placing kisses all over his neck, again.

"You're already too good for me Harry Osborn." Peter whispers as he pushes his body closer to Harry's.

Harry didn't believe Peter when he talked about how he was better than him in a way. Constantly, He felt that Peter was the only good thing that's ever happened to him in his life.

He broke the kiss, with their lips grazing over each other's for a couple seconds.

"You're such an idiot." He whispers

He then pulls Peter back into another long meaning full kiss before he can object.

~

Peter slides out of the kiss by jumping off of Harry and landing on his two feet next to the couch. He then holds out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry tried to get off the couch also, but his legs had gone limp from Peters weight onto them, he stumbled and almost fell onto the ground.

Peter caught him holding him in this arms. " You're such an idiot." Peter mimicked while helping Harry regain his balance.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

Peter then let his arms go of he waist but held onto his hand while placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Let's get out of here" he says while gesturing his head to the foyer. "Try not to hurt yourself?" Peter continues to joke.

"Only if you won't abandon me again." Harry mumbles jokingly.

_Except he wasn't joking._

"I promise I won't." He soothed in Harry's ear.

~

The weather on that day was sunny, but still a little chilly. The two men decided to walk because they felt like they could spend more time together that way.

As soon as Peter and Harry step out of the Penthouse lobby, The cold air hits Harry right in the face. He shivers and burrows his head into Peters jacket even more.

"Harry, are you cold? I can go back inside and get you another jacket if you want?" He immediately became worried. He didn't want Harry getting sick anytime soon.

Harry shook his head while looking up at Peter, the cold wind eating away at his already rosy cheeks. "I'll be fine, I just have to warm up first."

Peter smirks. "You want me to help with that?" He used his free hand to lift Harry's head up closer to his and starting placing warm kisses all over his face, letting his warm breath do all the work.

_They stayed like that for a while, neither of them minded at all._

~

Harry and Peter finally arrived in a beautiful clearing. "We're finally here" Peter says satisfied. 

Harry took a couple steps in front of Peter slowly letting go of his hand. His face struck with awe his eyes soaked up his new surrounding.

"What is this place?" He whispers as he turned to look at Peter, who was examining him like he was some little kid that he had just taken to an amusement park.

"It's a place, just for us." Peter whispers while walking up to Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Harry had never seen a place so beautiful in his life.

There were dozens of green trees scattered along the countless beds of flowers. The sky had a bright blue color that made Harry feel like he was gazing at the ocean. The sun gave its happiness to the clearing, shining its warm love to all of the plants.

"Do you like it Harry?" Peter asks, whispering into Harry ear.

"I..love it so much." Harry laughs in disbelief as he is still looking at the scenery. "I've never seen something as beautiful like this before."

"Let's go relax." Peter says while holding on to Harry's hand and pulling him along to a clear spot on the grass.

~

Harry and Peter lied on their backs on the warm grass in the sunlight. He was looking at the clouds, and listing random things that he saw in them. Peter wasn't paying attention to what Harry was saying, but rather him, himself.

His skin glistening in the sun, as if it was a mirror and the sun was reflecting its rays off of it, His bright blue eyes hastily moving back and forth scanning the sky for the little puff balls that he could make any sort of connection to, and his silky and messy brown hair scattered along the grass.

Everything about Harry was perfect. Just having the opportunity to know him as a friend, and love him more then he loved anyone else was more then Peter ever dreamed, more then he thought he ever deserved.

Harry quieted down when he noticed Peter staring at him. He was the only person that ever showed him any type of affection, unlike his father who ignored him most of his life, constantly reminding him how much of a disappointment he was.

He turned his body to face Peter. "What are you thinking about?" Harry asked interested.

"The most important person in my life right now." Peter smiles.

"Aunt May?"

Peter laughs "You wish you could get rid of me that easily."

"Who would want to be rid of you? Anyone is lucky enough to know you, Pete." Harry blushed.

_How did he ever get so lucky?_

"You Harry Osborn, would be lucky if you were able to get a decent nights sleep."

"Maybe I would get a decent nights sleep if you didn't keep me up all night" Harry says while moving his head closer to Peters.

"How about I make it up to you by kissing you to death?" Peter jokes.

He liked that idea.

A lot.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asks while smirking.

Peter closed the distance between him and Harry by leaning in closer. He tilted his head and placed his lips on Harry's soft, warm ones from having his face shine in the sunlight. Carefully, he slid his tongue into his mouth and heard him release a quiet moan. Peter put one of his hands through Harry's hair and behind his back, gently pulling him closer to make contact with his body.

Harry places his one hands on the back of Peters neck trying to pull his head as close to his face as possible. Even though they're centimeters apart, they still couldn't get close enough of one another.

_They both felt so much distance between them._

Harry takes his lips away from Peter's while still holding his neck to keep him close "I love you." He says while breathing heavily.

 "I love you more. I always have, I always will." Peter says, pushing his lips hard against Harry's.

Harry intertwines his legs with Peters. "This day couldn't get any better." He thinks to himself.

~

Harry and Peter stayed in the clearing for a couple hours. He's holding onto Harry, keeping him warm with his big bear arms. Harryshead on Peter chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I could stay like this forever, Pete." Harry says, breaking the silence.

"Me too" Peter agrees. "Remember the meadow we used to go to when we were younger?"

There's no way Harry could ever forget. That was where he and Peter had their first kiss. Where he first realized how much he loved Peter, and how much Peter loved him.

Harry wished that he could go there again with Peter, and spend a day like today there, recalling old memories. But when Harry's father found out that where Harry would sneak off to after school to with Peter, he burned it down. He then said to Harry that it was an "accidental wildfire."

"How could I ever forget?" Harry sighs. "I would give anything to go back."

Peter nods. "Me too, "

He changes the subject and checks the time, Its getting pretty late and he hadn't taken Harry out to get something to eat yet.

"Are you feeling hungry?" Peter asks while looking down at him. He had a really good pizza place downtown that he knew Harry would love.

Harry hesitates. He recalls that he hast eaten since this morning, he was so hungry.

"I'm staving Pete." Harry says while looking up.

Peter puts a warm smile on his face and proceeds to stand up, bringing Harry up with him.

"Lets get out of here then." Peter says while gesturing his head towards the clearing's entrance, embracing the glorious orange sunset view that was laid out for them.

As soon as Harry stands up, he quickly snuggles up against Peters coat so that his arm was around him like he used to do when they were younger. It was getting darker and the sun was setting, so Harry knew that the temperature was dropping.

That's why his father would rarely let him go outside in the winter, because of Harry's severe asthma. Cold temperatures were factor that could cause him to have difficulty with his breathing.

Harry felt himself getting a little light headed as his chest started to feel tighter. He closed his eyes took a couple slow deep breaths to help his lungs take up as much air as possible, he didn't want to ruin the day by having Peter rush him to the hospital. Each breath stung a little bit, but it was an exercise he was taught when he was younger to help keep they symptoms at bay.

Peter looked down and knew what Harry was doing, and what was going on. He remembered when he and Harry were eight, he went to his house to play in the snow with him.

Harry kept saying that he didn't want to, but Peter had kept pressuring him to come outside.

Just ten minutes of attempting build a snow man, Peter had noticed that Harry started wheezing.

But when he asked what was wrong, Harry couldn't talk. His blood ran cold as he saw his best friend collapse in his arms. 

Peter ran inside of this house and called for his Dad. Who explained the situation to Norman.

Peter didn't realize why Harry didn't want to go outside until his dad explained to him why. He had almost killed his best friend, and he still hasn't forgiven himself for that.

He hugged Harry closer to his chest tying his best to keep him warm. It was a good thing that the clearing wasn't too far from the city.

"Harry.." Peter begins "Will you be-"

"Fine...ill be fine." Harry says between each deep breath."Lets.... just get out of Here."

Peter nods and begins walking out of the clearing with Harry. Glancing down every couple of seconds to make sure that he was doing okay.

~

Harry and Peter soon arrived at the little restaurant. They walked in letting the warm air caress their body.

"Were finally here Harry."Peter says to him gently."How are you feeling?"

Harry takes a deep breath letting the warm atmosphere replace the cold air that had filled his lungs, it instantly made it slightly easier to breathe, but he was still struggling a little bit.

"I'm fine Pete." Harry says. "You worry about me too much."

Peter lets out a sigh of relief. He sounded a lot better than he did before.

~

Harry and Peter are sitting next to each other in a booth. Harry was still cradled in Peters arms, just like the way they were outside. Not because he was cold or because he couldn't breathe, but it was because he enjoyed the warmth that Peter had to give.

Peter ordered them a pizza, something quick to eat because it was getting late and both of them were tired.

"Can you breathe, Harry?" Peter asked still worried. This is the third time he has asked him since they arrived.

"For the third time Pete." Harry says while lifting himself up from Peters body. Looking at him directly in the eye while tossing him a reassuring smile. "I can breathe just fine."

Peter kissed his forehead and notices that its still slightly cold. Peter was about to ask if Harry was warm enough when a waitress came and placed their pizza on the table.

She throws a quick smiled before walking off "Enjoy" She says.

Harry faces Peter "Yeah Pete, enjoy yourself. Stop worrying about me so much." He says in a matter of fact tone.

Peter brings his head closer to Harry's. "Worrying about you had become personality trait of mine." He says

He cups his hands around Harry's cheeks and pulled himself closer to give the man he loved, the man he would die for, into a long loving kiss.

~

Harry and Peter stumbled out of the restaurant laughing with each other, sharing stories about the crazy weeks they've had when they hadn't seen each other.

When the cold air starts blowing, Harry resumes his cradling position on Peters body.  Continuing, what he was saying on the inside of the restaurant.

"-And then Menken called the entire board to list all the reasons why I would be unfit to run Oscorp." Harry sighed. "How I'm too young, I have no experience, and how I don't have the best health."

Harry knew that Menken was upset for his father leaving Oscorp to his twenty year old son. 

He understood that people would kill to become CEO of one of the most successful science industries, but he didn't want it, he didn't want Oscorp.

"Why would he do something like that?" Peter asks feeling disgusted.

"He wants Oscorp." Harry says flatly. "And he probably will stop an nothing until he gets it."

Peter starts to understand " I see... so he is basically trying to get you fired?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't work because my father gave it to me, Not him. It's not his place to tell me if I'm aloud to come work or not." He paused "But if you were there Pete, you could see that Menken was pissed as hell."

"Just fire him, Harry" Peter says.

"I can't, every decision I make he has to approve." Harry says sounding defeated.

Peter rubs Harry back gently. "Its okay, Har. well think of-" He is interrupted by his phone going off.

_buz buz buz buz_

Harry can tell something is wrong because he feels Peter body tense up beneath him.

"What is it Pete?" Harry asks while looking up at. Noticing that he is just staring a this phone with a hardened look on his face.

A chill went down Harry's spine as if his subconscious knew what Peter was going to say next.

_A line that had came out of his mouth too many times._

"You're leaving me....again." Harry says sadly as his felt heart sink down.

Peter didn't want to do this to Harry. Especially when it was his own idea to spend time together today, they had even promised each other no distractions. 

_Peter knew that Harry would be extremely upset, but he was Spider-man, always and forever._

"There are hostages at a bank, I got to make sure everyone comes out okay." Peter apologizes.

_What Peter saw, was truly heartbreaking._

Harry looked like he had lost all hope in everything. Like he had just given up on trying to be happy.

But the worst part for Peter were the words that Harry said a couple seconds later.

"Is my love not enough to make you stay?" Harry whispered while lowering his gaze.

"Harry, your love is the only thing that I ever need, you are the most important person in my life but-" Peter assured him but he was interrupted by Harry's expressionless voice.

Harry releases himself from Peters body and takes a step back. "...there will always be something else more important." He says " I understand."

Peter could tell that right now Harry was doubting his own worth and value. He didn't want Harry to feel that way, but Peter knew he had to leave. He could let someone get badly hurt or injured because he wanted to take the day off.

"Please don't leave me Pete" He chokes out "Please don't go."

Peter took a step closer towards Harry and puts his hands on his sides. "I'll take you home." He offers.

Harry shakes his head. "No, Pete.. ill be fine"

Peter was getting concerned "Are you sure ?" even though he could tell Harry didn't want to speak to him, he didn't want him walking home alone in the cold air.

Harry nodded silently.

"I'm so so sorry." Peter apologizes

"Me too." Harry whispers.

Harry kept his head down. He was trying his best not to cry because he doesn't want Peter to say with him even longer than he has to.

_"He has more important things to do then spend time with me." Harry thought._

Peter lifts Harry's head with one of his fingers to pull him into one last kiss but, he makes eye contact with Harry for a split second.

He saw tears threatening to fall from his face only one blink away. Peters kiss was rejected as Harry pulled his head back down and took a deep breath.

He gently pulled Peter's arms off of him. "If you're going to leave...." Harry whispers  "then, leave. I'll see you at home."

_Peter nodded sadly._

_He didn't want to do this to Harry_

_But he had to._

Peter saw Harry's bottom lip begin to tremble as tears finally got released from the prison that were his eyes. He watches them slide down his cheeks as turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

Peter wanted run after Harry, but if he did, what could he say? He didn't know how he could ever make it up to him.

All Harry had wanted was one day for him and Peter to be together for their make-up anniversary, and Peter couldn't even deliver that to him.

Peter hung his head low and ran into an alley to change into his Spider-man suit. How could he go around helping people when he ended up hurting the ones closest to him in the process?

~

_How could Peter do that to him?_

Harry was walking with his head down. Still tying to put together what just happened. The constant pain in his lungs from the thin cold air, reminding him that he wasn't dreaming, and this is real.

_Peter had forgotten their anniversary and he bailed on their make-up anniversary._

_He felt betrayed._

_He was heartbroken._

They've been distant for weeks and Harry has been clearing his schedule, pushing important this aside just to be with Peter.

But, he either forgets their date completely or leaves to go save civilian as Spider-man. Harry knew it was really selfish of him to say that.

 He was only thinking about himself and not the people whose lives are in danger. But, Peter could let the police do their job for one day.

He had been trudging along for about half an hour when he realized hat he didn't know where he was. He frantically looked left and right noticing how quiet the road was with only a couple of cars passing by every couple of minutes.

The sky was filled with tiny little suns that illuminated the dim city streets. He noticed the buildings lights were off and all the blinds were closed.

Most likely due to everyone being at home with their loved ones.

 _Lucky them_.

Harry sighed and ran his hand behind his head. He didn't know how to get home and he didn't have his cell phone on him.

_He immediately felt worse about himself._

Peter had left him again, when he had promised that he wouldn't. Now he's lost, tried, cold, and upset.

Harry jumps and turns around when he feels a hand touch his shoulder.

The stranger puts both hands up in defense jokingly. "Hey kid." He says "I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry continues looking at the strange man in bewilderment.

"Who are you?" He finally manages.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You just look lost and i just want to help." He says.

"Thank you." Harry says. "I actually am lost, I don't know how to get to Main Street."

The stranger nods. "Yeah, I know where that is." He says. "It's only ten minutes from here, just follow me."

Harry was hesitant and unsure if he should follow a Strange guy who seemed a little bit too eager to help him find his way home.

But it was better than wandering around for hours.

_it's not like Peter could come out of no where and get him out of this mess._

"Are you coming or what?" The man says, gesturing Harry with his head.

Harry runs a little bit to catch up by the mans side. Completely unsure of what he had just gotten himself into.

~

They had been walking in silence, side by side for a while when the man finally spoke up. "Why are you out here so late?"

"I was...." Harry was lost for words. He didn't know how he was going to explain that he got ditched on his makeup anniversary because his boyfriend was Spider-man. "It's complicated." He mutters.

"They broke up with you?"

"No.. its that-"

"They don't love you anymore?"

"In all honestly, I don't really know." Harry sighs. "We have just been so distant lately."

"They left you, alone?" The Stranger asked in disbelief.

Harry stayed silent, which meant yes.

"For what it's worth, i'm sorry."

"Thanks." Harry says.

It was silent as they continued walking but came to a stop when they reached an empty alley.

"Just keep going straight and then make a right. You'll be at Main Street." He finally says.

"Thank you." Harry simply says.

"You're welcome." He says. While beginning to turn around and walk away.

"Wait!" Harry calls "Can I get your name?"

The man paused and peered over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. See you around Harry." As he disappeared into the night.

_Harry froze, he never told him his name._

_~_

His heart was racing as he took small footsteps through the alley way. Constantly glancing over his shoulder for any type of danger. 

He was almost at the exit of the alley before he saw two guys come out of the shadows blocking the way.

_they were beginning to walk towards him._

He freezes as his heels turn so that he of walking in the opposite direction.

_he had to leave, now._

He turns his head around slightly and noticed that two men were tailing him, increasing their speed with each step Harry took.

He hears a gruff voice of a man coming from behind him.

"Hey!" The man yells.

Harry kept his head down as he could feel their stares on his back.

He hears the man yell cockily behind him. "We just want to talk!"

Harry was conflicted. He could either run, giving them the notion that he was the person that they thought he was. Or, he could pretend that he didn't hear them, and have them catch up with him sooner or later.

_Harry decided on the first choice._

He sprinted forward and turned his head and noticed that the guys increased their speed, too.

_They were extremely fast._

Harry worried that in the cold air, he wouldn't be able to keep his breath for long. He knew the he would collapse giving the two men an opportunity to do whatever they wanted.

_Huff huff huff_

Harry tuned his face forward and focused on taking steady breaths just to reach his destination.

_Anywhere outside of the alley._

"Just a little farther" He thinks to himself "Keep on running"

Harry glances behind him and notices that the two men were closer than ever before, their cocky smiles were replaces with vicious snarls that reminded him of wild animals.

He was about to look straight ahead, but his body knocks into something hard. He crashes on the ground with an impact that takes the breath out of him.

He looks up and notices another man, tall and buff, staring down at Harry with a small grin, He proceeds to take a couple steps forward while Harry is crawling back away from him as fast as he can, his eyes wide with fright as the man comes closer and closer.

"Wait.. Please.." Harry tries but the large man grabs him from the ground so that he is holding Harry's tiny arm with one of his gigantic hands with a grip that's so tight, He knew it would leave a bruise.

Harry hears the two men chasing him from earlier approach him, he struggles against the mans grip, but he just makes his grip tighter.

Harry lets out a quiet whimper.

"We just wanna talk!" The man from earlier says like this is one big joke to him. Harry examines him. He had shoulder length messy blond hair, black sunglasses, a ripped up long sleeve with a black vest strapped over it, with some sagging blue jeans and some dirty black tennis shoes that looked like they could've been used for years.

_And a star tattoo on his right arm._

He walks closer to Harry and sneers. "Turn that frown upside own."

He looks away from him and nods at the man holding onto Harry. The big man roughly puts both of Harry's arms behind his back.

Harry whimpers quietly.

The man with the sunglasses proceeds to nod at the guy behind him. He walks closer to him while smirking.

_Harry knew what they were about to do._

"I don't have anything." Harry says abruptly. He left his phone at home because of " _n_ _o distractions_ "

The other man still begins to go through Harry's coat pocket and pants pocket. He finds absolutely nothing.

The man with the sunglasses rubs his chin for a couple seconds before abruptly throwing a hard punch at Harry's face knocking his head back.

He continues to do that again and again until Harry can taste the blood in his mouth.

His head goes completely limp facing downwards and can see the pool of blood dripping from his mouth onto the floor. He felt a crushing agony on the side of his body as he was dropped into the cement.

Harry tried to sit up but the man with the sunglasses proceeds to kick him repeatedly in his torso. This motion made the Harry's lungs worse, as they were already struggling deliver oxygen to his beaten body.

Every time he tried to recover from one knock of force, another one come his way. Harry opened his eyes and tried to lift his hand from ground but his chin gets kicked and the back of his head hits the cement with a loud thump that causes a throbbing pain throughout Harry's skull.

The men admire the work they've done to Harry for a while until they finally lift him. Blood was covering every part of Harry's visible skin and staining his clothes. He could barley walk as the men are just dragging his limp body.

Harry didn't know why they were doing this, he didn't have any money, and he hasn't seen any of these men in his entire life.

_Maybe they were just doing if for pleasure._

_Maybe they're doing it just because they can._

Harry coughed up some more blood on the floor, while the men were laughing hysterically.

He knows that he is going to die, maybe they were dragging his body in a ditch, so no one could find him. If that were so, all he would want to do is see Peter again.

"Why....?" Harry chokes out. If has going to die, he would just want to know why. 

The man with the sun glasses gripped his hand on Harry's face, squeezing his cheeks together. The pressure the man put on his face stung. He wanted to wiggle out, but he didn't want to hurt himself even more.

He leaned in closer to Harry's head and whispered something right in his ear, so close to his face that he could smell the cigarettes mixed in with alcohol in his breath

"Money.." He whispered sounding satisfied.

Harry didn't have enough time to think about it because he soon felt then men push him roughly some where on the ground. The knock on his head kept him from opening his eyes after the fall. Wherever Harry was, it was really loud, he could see bright lights through his closed eye lids. He could smell gasoline and smoke, but he could hear.. cars and horns. 

_He was lying in the road._

_They threw him onto the road._

He tried his best to stand, but his legs kept wobbling as his surroundings were dizzy. He fell back down time after time again. Harry knew he didn't have a lot of time, but he didn't have the strength to stand up. His whole body ached with each breath he took. 

He was about to give up and accept his fate until he thought of Peter, he just needed to see him. 

_one last time._

Even though he was pissed at Peter, he still loved him with all of his heart. 

_Harry managed to stand up._

 The last thing Harry does is open his eyes, but when he does, he sees a big speeding black van seconds away from his body. Hoking its horn for Harry to move out of the way repeatedly. He doesn't have enough time to move his legs as the black van thrashes his body further into the street.

_crack_

_Is the first sound Harry hears when his body reunites with the warm street._

He feels a ghastly impact on his head, seeing blood quickly pool out of it as he looks to the left of his body. His hearing is hazy, and his vision is cloudy with tears they slowly made their way down his face.

His battered up body was on the street in excruciating pain while he is ferociously coughing up blood onto his face, his chest, and the street. Every breath feels like thousands of painful tremors rippling through his body threatening to tear him apart from the inside out.

He tried to call out for Peter, but no words escaped his throat. They only thing that happened was blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Spider-man!" Harry heard someone from across the street yell. 

_Maybe his wish had come true._

~

From a couple streets away, Peter had saw a figure lying in the street. Sure he was traveling fast, but he wasn't going as fast as he could because his mind was on Harry. 

_Did he get home safe?_

Peter knew that he shouldn't of have left Harry on their make-up anniversary, but he couldn't let the hostages die because he wanted to take the day off. 

He was spider man, always and forever, and he couldn't take a break from that even if he wanted to.

Peter notices the figure stand up, wobbling in the process, trying to get out of the street before getting their body thrashed into to road, falling head first, a large pool of blood surrounding it.

"NO!!" Peter yells under his mask, he quickens his pace to the figure.

Once peter is on the ground he slowly approaches the body, he notices that the bloody character looks familiar. Small figure, pale skin, brown hair, wearing the exact same thing that Harry was wearing today...

Peter rushed towards the figure

_it was Harry._

His once prefect features unrecognizable with the bruises and all the blood surrounding his face.

_His world froze as he started to shake._

He drops his body to the ground as holds Harry's upper body in his arms. "Hey.." he whispers.

_Please wake up._

He is shaking his his shoulder slightly. 

"Har.." he chokes out. 

Harry's eyes open just the slightest to meet the mask of Spider-man.

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he used one of his hands to hold the side of Harry's face. 

_He saw Harry's eyes stare into his._

"Stay with me.." Peter begs. "Please.."

_Harry couldn't make a noise._

_There was too much blood hanging in the back of his throat._

He was struggling to keep his eyes open as he felt the urge to shut them.

"Just breathe." Peter soothes. A shaky hand stroking the side of Harry's bloody face. "Breathe.."

Peter can hear his lovers staggered breathing getting more shallow each second.

He uses one of his hands to grip Harry's limp hand. He holds it close to his chest.

"I'm right here.. okay?" Peter says. "I'm not going anywhere."

_Harry squeezes back as more tears fell from his eyes._

Harry's blue eyes, once full with life, became dull and darkened with the suffering he had endured.

"Stay with me." Peter begins to sob through his mask. "Stay with me, Please.."

_Harry fought, but after a while his body gave up._

_He let go of his grip on Peter hand as his eyes began to flutter._

"Damn it Harry! Open you eyes!" He can hear Peter yell through his tears.

_He couldn't, it felt as if the weight of the world was resting on his eyelids._

Harry felt his last breath escape his lungs as he fades away into the darkness embracing the essence of death as she slowly caresses him with her long welcoming arms.

_He closed his eyes for that last time._

A trail of blood poured out of one of Harry's nostrils and down the side of his face.

 "no..no...Harry.."Peter cries in disbelief. 

He brought his head down to Harry's neck as his body shook uncontrollably.

  "I can't do this without you..." He sniffled "Please, don't leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/24/26~ Happy Thanksgiving! :)

Peter sat down on the warm cement with Harry's lifeless body, applying a slight amount pressure to the spot on his head that bashed on top the pavement. He was trying his best to restrict the amount blood pouring out of his skull.

_The dark red liquid drenching the glove of his suit._

He uses one of his free hands to shakily stroke Harry's brown hair away from his eyes, fully exposing his bruised and bloodied face.

Harry Osborn, once radiating with endless beauty, now lies lying in a pool of his own blood. All because Peter decided to play hero.

Peter tried to say something, anything.

But no words came out.

Only broken sobs.

~*~

When Peter notices the ambulance in the corner of his eye, he quickly but gently, lifts Harry's fragile body up, bridal style and runs a quickly as he can towards them.

"They will make the pain go away, just hold on a little bit longer." He whispers, kissing Harry's forehead.

Once Peter nears the ambulance, he sees the paramedics open up the back doors.

Peter eagerly hands Harrys body to them as they carefully place him on a gurney on the inside. They proceed to remove Harry's shirt and strap an oxygen mask to his face.

He watched from the door of the ambulance as one of the paramedics grabbed a pair of defibrillators and started to charge them.

"3..2..1.." He heard one of them say as they firmly pressed the defibrillators on Harrys bare chest. The charge made his upper body jerk upwards and back down again onto the gurney.

"No pulse" said the Paramedic watching Harrys heart rate monitor closely.

"Again," the Paramedic said "3..2..1"

His body jerks upwards and falls back down again. Still, no pulse.

Peter felt sense of sorrow overcome his body. Looking at Harry in this state made his heart shatter.

Harry is not dead

He can't be.

"Come on Harry." Peter whispers desperately under his breath.

"Last time" the paramedic said "3...2..1"

He pushed the defibrillators onto Harry's chest.  
They all watched Harry's fall back on he gurney.

It was silent for a while.

Until they heard slow, tiny beeps from the heart rate monitor.

"We have a pulse!" One of the paramedics yelled.

Peter lets out a sigh of relief as he lets the rest of his tears fall down from the inside of his mask.

The Paramedic in control of the defibrillators turned towards Peter and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Go home, he's okay."

The engine on the ambulance roared to life as the sirens turned on. The van sped away, taking Peters happiness away, with it.

Peter was then left, standing in the middle of the dark, empty street unable to move.

~

Peter slowly walked into Harry's penthouse. It was if the house, represented how he felt on the inside. dark, cold, and empty, Harrys absence took the light and the warmth that the house was always so full of.

If Harry did die, nothing would be able to fill that void of emptiness inside of Peters heart. He would be nothing, he would be no one without Harry.

It was all his fault

Peter had let down the one person that mattered most to him, and that almost cost him his life.

He slowly made his way to the bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He grabbed his Spider man suit from his bag and stared at Harry's blood that stained  the upper torso and one of the gloves.  
_________  
_"Please don't leave me" Harry begged holding back tears "Please don't go."_  
_________

Peter recalled when Harry begged him not to leave him, to stay with him, just a little bit longer.

All he wanted was for Harry to be okay, no matter what it takes.

He tossed the Spiderman suit on the bathroom floor, but kept the glove tightly in his hand.

He then shuffled his feet, making his way over to the large, cold, empty bed.

Harry was always home, keeping the bed warm with his body heat. Something Peter looked forward to when he came home from his misadventures as Spider-Man.

He slowly lied down scanning the bloodied glove. He let the tears fall down his face as he brought the it to his chest, knowing that this was the closest he would be with Harry tonight.

~

The next morning, Peter ran to the hospital and rushed towards the front desk. He probably had a good three hours of sleep. His mind was too pre occupied on Harry's condition.

"I need to see Harry Osborn." Peter says to the nurse sitting at the front desk.

"I'm going to need a name." She says indifferently.

"Peter Parker." He says.

"Room 204." The nurse says. "Go upstairs and make a left."

"Thank you" Peter says as he sprints upstairs.

~

Peter slowly opened the door of Harry's hospital room and took a good look at him.

What he saw made his heart clench and his stomach drop.

He saw Harry's small figure, tucked under a pair of this light blue hospital blankets. His chest steadily rising and falling with each small breath he took.

He had as IV going into his right hand as it was attached so some machine to the side of his bed. With a navy blue and white neck brace keeping his head upright.

He walked closer and examined Harry's face. His closed eyes had dark rims around them. A small, dark bruise growing on his left cheek as a tiny bit of dried blood was still on the side of his face.

He even had a long tube between going down into his throat.

Peter let out a small whimper and used his hands to cover his mouth.

_He did this to Harry._

_This was all his fault._

He took a seat by his bedside and looked up at this heart rate. It was slow, but steady.

He held one of Harry's cold hands in his.

"You're going to be okay." Peter whispered.

In all honesty, he didn't know if he was trying to convince Harry, or himself.

~

Peter turns his head from Harry's body when he hears a soft knock.

"Hello, are you Peter Parker?" A man says. He had short blonde hair, a long white lab coat, and a clip board in one of his hands.

Peter clears his throat and stands up while walking closer. "I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Doctor Connors." He says while holding his free hand out for Peter to shake it.

Peter accepts his offer and shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"I have a Harrys condition, if you're ready to hear it." He says gently.

Peter internally prepared himself for the worst and nods.

"He got hit by a vehicle, and it broke his spine completely."

Doctor Connors takes a picture of Harry's spine off of his clip board and hands it to Peter.

_He stared at it in disbelief._

"This x-ray was taken last night" Connors continued.

"He suffered serious head trauma and lost a lot of blood."

Peter hesitates.

"Will ... Will he.... Be able to walk?" Peter asks helplessly. But deep down,

He already knew the answer that the question.

Doctor Connors puts his hand on Peters shoulder "No, I'm sorry Peter." He paused. "He went through several surgeries and we tried the best we could. it's a miracle we could even get his heart beating, he flat lined four times last night."

Peter nodded. As long as Harry survived, he was grateful. He would stay by his side.

 _No matter what_.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Peter asks in desperation. He just needed to hear Harry's voice and look into his ocean colored eyes again to apologize.

Beg for his forgiveness.

Dr.Connors usual aura of reassurance shifted into a sense of doubt.

"He may not"

Peter felt the color drain from his face as he took a step back in disbelief.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"They're no certainty that he will ever open his eyes." Connors said.

Peter looked at Connors in confusion.

Connors sighed and placed his clipboard down, knowing that he would have to explain the situation further.

"His spine was broken, Peter." He begins. "His brain suffered tremendous damage. "

 _"He is in a coma_."

Peter nodded as he couldn't keep his body from shaking.

"What can we do?" He asked helplessly. "There has to be something we can do!"

"There isn't anything we can do but wait."

~

Peter resumed his position back on the chair and at observed Harrys body. He looked so peaceful with his chest rising and falling with each light breath he took. His hair scattered along the pillow just like it was it the clearing yesterday.

He looked so delicate. It reminded Peter of a lone flower in a meadow, where a single gust of wind could knock it over.

He held Harry's icy hand.

"Please wake up Harry, l'm so sorry" he whispered.

~

Peter had stayed at Harry's bedside for the past month.

Harry hadn't opened his eyes at all.

Peter spent everyday, in the same blue chair, to the right of his bed, in front a big window.

_They always said that hearing was the last sense to go._

So, Peter would stay for hours everyday, just talking. Or even playing music. Anything he could do in his power to let Harry know that he was there, right next to him.

Sometimes he would even bring him flowers.

The beautiful blue ones that matched to color of his eyes.

Whenever they wilted he replaced them with new ones, making sure Harry's room always had a touch of color.

~

As time continued on, Harry's chances of waking up grew slimmer and slimmer.

_Harry had been in a coma for six months._

Everyone was telling Peter that Harry was already dead. There had been little to no brain activity, no movement, no sounds.

They constantly kept reminding him that had the option to take Harry off of the ventelator, take him off of the life support.

To end his life.

But Peter said no, every time.

He often observed Harry's small body. It seemed with each day that passed, he was losing more and more weight.

With his skin growing pale, resembling a ghost.

Peter turned his head away from Harry's body when he saw someone at the door.

It was a unfamiliar nurse that he hadn't seen before.

"Are you Harry Osborn's next of kin or close family?" He asked.

Peter nodded walking closer.

"Yeah.." he whispered.

The man cleaned his throat. "I know this may be a very stressful time for you..and we're so sorry to ask you this question.." the man hesitated.

Peter was getting impatient. What could he possibly want? Did they have a way to save Harry's life? Or were they just going to keep reminding him that he had the option to "let Harry be at rest?"

"Did Harry make his wishes known about organ donation?"

Peter blinked a couple times in confusion.

_What was the man trying to say?_

"Organs are only usable for so long in a comatose state..."

"Usable?" Peter repeated in disbelief. "You're talking about his body parts like their just things!"

"We know this may be upsetting" the nurse begins. "But we all just hope some good can come if this tragic accident."

"Why are you talking to me like he is going to die? I thought you were supposed to save people! Save him!" Peter yelled. The rage in his voice replacing the trembling feeling from before.

"He has been unresponsive for months.. and with the way his chances are of waking up..."

Peter couldn't take the constant negative comments from anyone anymore. "If you're not going to help him, then leave.." he gritted through his teeth.

~

Harry had been in a coma for nine months.

Everyday, Peter would be greeted with the same image from before.

Harry's pale body tucked under a light blue hospital sheet. A gigantic neck brace keeping his head up as a long tube was down his throat.

Luckily his bruises healed.

But he still had dark circles under his eyes.

He was constantly asleep, but somehow managed to look exhausted.

Peter stood at the edge of Harry's bed side.

Maybe everyone was right.

Maybe he should just give up.

The countless words from all of the doctors and nurses were eating away at Peters brain.

"He is already dead."

"He is not going to wake up."

"You already lost him."

Maybe he should just let go.

But that's when he saw it happen.

_Harry had proved all of them wrong._

His eyes, Harry's eyes. Slowly fluttered open halfway.

Peter didn't know if his mind was imagining it all, from a sheer desperation of hope.

Peter saw Harry's confused blue eyes scan the room slowly.

He rushed to his side and sat om down on the edge of he bed, gripping his hand.

"Harry.." he began. "It's me.."

Harry looked at him through his droopy eyelids.

His bright blue eyes staring at his.

The smile on Peters face began to fall when he noticed that Harry started to lose consciousness.

Peter tightened his grip on his hand. Shaking his body a little bit.

"Harry." He said a little bit louder. "Stay with me."

Please don't leave me again.

He saw Harry's blue orbs begin to stare at him. His eyes were still weak, but they weren't threatening to shut themselves.

Peter brought Harry's limp into his chest and kissed it. He felt his eyes sting as tears of joy streamed down them.

Harry was finally awake.

~

Dr.Connors came in and stood bythe foot of Harry's bed.

"He woke up about ten minutes ago." Peter says.

Connors nodded.

Harry's eyes kept shifting from Peters, to Connors every couple of seconds.

_What's going on? Harry thought._

"Can you hear me?" Connors asked Harry.

His blue eyes turned towards his.

 _Who are you_?

"I'm goinng to ask you a series of questions. Blink once for yes. Twice for no. Do you understand?"

_He blinked once._

"Do you know who you are?"

_He blinked once._

_Harry Osborn_

"Do you know what happened?"

Harry hesitated.

 _He blinked twice_.

"Do you know where you are?"

 _He blinked twice_.

Peter saw Connors scribble on his keyboard.

"What are you writing down?" Peter asked. "Is something wrong?"

"His amnesia.." Connors said. "We need to figure out what he knows, and what he doesn't."

 

Dr.Connors points his Pen at Peter.

"Do you know who he is?"

Harry hesitated as his eyes started to flutter closed.

_"Why can't I keep my eyes open?"_

"Harry stay with me.." Peter begged.

_Harry's eyes finally lifted again._

_"I don't want to leave you again, Pete."_

_Harry blinked once._

"Good.." Connors muttered under his breath.

He notes some final things in his keyboard as he mentions Peter to follow him out.

"He seems okay, all things considered." Connors said. "He has cognitive function, which is good."

Peter nodded.

"Will he be okay?" Peter asked.

"So far," Connors began. "His vitals are getting better. And he can actually understand what's going on around him. Most people in his condition wouldn't even be able to remember who they are."

"All we can do is observe for now, and see where that takes us"

Connors smiled as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait-" Peter called. "When are you taking to tube out, so he can talk?"

"The tube was helping him breathe on his own." Connors said. "But now that he is finally awake, We can take it out tomorrow."

~

When Peter walked back in. He noticed Harry's eyes were staring down at his hands.

"Har?" Peter asked.

Harry's eyes gaze turned towards his.

Peter sat down in a chair and held Harry's hand in his.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

_I feel numb, and I can't move._

_He blinked twice._

Peter nodded. "Good..."

"I'm so happy."

"You've been gone for nine months Harry.." Peter begins.

_I've been out that long?_

"It's October."

"You were in an accident.." Peter sniffled. "But you're okay now.."

_What accident? When?_

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

_Yes, you idiot, I answered your questions before._

_He blinked once._

"I've missed you." Peter says.

_I've missed you more._

"They were telling me you were dead, Har." Peter sniffled.

"They kept telling me to let you go."

_Why didn't you?_

"I was praying..hoping that you would get better and wake up."

"I didn't know if.." he contributed. He brought both hands up to his face to wipe his tears.

"But it doesn't matter now." He said. "Cause you're awake, and that's all that matters."

~

When Peter walked into Harry's room the next morning, he was great full to be greeted with a different image. Instead of Harry's figure in a neck brace and a tube. He saw that his body finally looked somewhat relaxed. The removal of the brace, made him look smaller than he really was.

He was sleeping so sound fully, with his brown hair spread across his pillow. His hands under his light blue blanket.

Unfortunately, he had lost too much weight from the coma. His cheeks became slightly hollowed as his hands resembled small, dead birds.

Peter walked in closer and took a seat next to Harry's body.

The lonesome seat that he was way to familiar with.

He was so relieved.

Harry had finally come back to him.

Even though he had a lot of healing to go through, and dozens of question that Peter knew that he wouldn't have the answer to.

He would be there for Harry, every step of the way.

~

Peter gripped Harry's hand. Watching his small figure closely for any movements.

He looked like he was resting easily, without the bulky medical equipment keeping him alive.

He was going to be okay.

He saw Harry slowly open his eyes. Blinking a couple times as if he was trying to focus his vision.

"Hey" Peter whispered, squeezing Harry's hand to get his attention.

He saw Harry's head turn and face his.

Instead of his eyes being halfway open, they were fully open.

They stared at each other for a while before Peter broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry swallowed as his throat was extremely dry. He felt like his lips couldn't form the words that he wanted to say.

"....fine..." he barely managed.

"That's good.." Peter agreed. "I'm just so happy you're awake.. and talking.."

"What 'appened?" Harry asked. His voice sounded so weak, and hoarse.

"You got hit by a car, Har." Peter said gently.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Last November.." Peter began.

"Do you remember anything?"

A wave of stillness swept across the room as Harry fell silent.

Why didn't he remember anything?

"No.." He began. "I don't....remember....anything.."

"That's okay." Peter smiled. "Is just glad you're here, I'm glad you're awake."

"Glad...I'm...awake?" Harry asked.

"You were in a coma"

"..I..." Harry choked out.

"You were going for nine months Har, it's October."

All Harry could do was stare in confusion. He still couldn't get his head wrapped around the fact that he was in a coma.

"I've missed you so much.."

"I'm so glad to have you back."

He noticed Harry try to nod in agreement, when he started to shiver under the thin blankets.

"Ill warm you up, Har." Peter smiled, standing up form the seat.

"Thanks...Pete-" he said while trying to move his body over.

_His eyes blinked several times as his lips snapped shut when he realized he couldn't._

He felt his blood freeze over like cement inside of his body. With his heart beginning to beat like a jackhammer in his chest. As his eyes kept bouncing from his legs, to Peter.

"Pete.." he whispers. His eyes widening with fear.

"I can't feel them..."

_"I can't feel my legs."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to offend anyone in this chapter. 
> 
> But, I really hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for not updating in a long time.. ;(

  
  
"Were finally home, Harry!" Peter gleamed as he carefully walked through their front door, holding Harry bridal style in his arms.  
  
The blued eyed male felt the warm air rush against his body as he burrowed his head deeper into Peter's chest. Trying his best to regain the feeling of warmth that was stolen by the cold air outside. He was pleased that there wasn't anyone in the lobby today, he didn't want to get started at, or looked down upon by anyone.  
  
Peter lied the fragile body on their couch, before tucking Harry under a dark green blanket.  
  
He took a step back and admired his work. Making a metal note of all the things he thought Harry might need.  
  
"Do you want any water?"  
  
"Pete-" Harry tried, but his voice was cut off.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Peter-"  
  
"Are you cold-"  
  
"I don't want waiting on me.." Harry interrupted. As much as it hurt him to say it, deep down, he felt like it was true. "I know that you have a lot of _more_ important things to do.."  
  
Peter walked over to Harry and bent down to hold his hands. "Your recovery is most important to me, and I'm going to stay right by your side until you get better."  
  
"Now I have your daily medication to help with the pain.” Peter said, handing him a pill bottle and a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said. Placing one of the pills in his mouth and taking a sip of water.  
  
Peter took the glass out of his hand and placed it on the table. "What do you want to do? How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm kind of tired-" Harry mumbled, letting his head rest on the couch behind him.

  
"Yeah, the doctor said that the medicine may make you feel drowsy. You only need to take it for a couple of weeks, then you'll go back to normal."  
  
Harry eyes were downcast, staring at some of the loose thread on the couch. "There is no going back to normal." He sighed, his voice became bitter with the sadness that lingered through.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry lifted his dull blue eyes towards Peter's doe-eyes. His shoulders slumped as his voice came out as a low whisper. The words that came from his mouth sounded like he didn't even believe them. "My spine was...snapped in half... I'm never going to be able to walk again."  
  
"That's worst case scenario." Peter said, squeezing Harry's hand gently. "It's not impossible.."  
  
"But it's very _very_ unlikely.." Harry muttered.  
  
Peter sat right next to Harry, he pulled him into his arms.  
  
"Tell me what's on your mind" Peter whispered.  
  
"I always wanted to walk down the aisle one day.. go to the beach and enjoy the sand and the warm water.."  
  
"Or walk throughout the city with you.."  
  
A creeping guilt traveled through Peter's chest. His heart throbbed when he thought about Harry. Ever since he told him about the accident, It's was like he changed into a completely new person.  
  
_He just wasn't the same anymore_ .  
  
_He became someone that reeked of desperation and self loathing._

 

"That's not true.." Peter objected. "You can still do all of those things."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"we can still go to the beach." Peter said. "We could spend the whole day, lying in the sand. Just enjoying the sun."  
  
"I won't be able to feel it...."  
  
"Focus on the things that you can feel." Peter continued, stroking the side of Harry's cheek. "Like the heat on your bare chest.."  
  
"And we can still go through the city together, just like we did all those months ago.."  
  
_The room fell silent_  
  
Harry's body tensed. "Wait.." he paused. "We went out..?"  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"No, not particularly. Everything is still pretty hazy.." Harry admitted.  
  
Peter nodded. "Can you remember anything else?"  
  
Harry fell silent, but Peter could see the gears turning in his head.  
  
"We went out and ate.."  
  
"And then I was alone...or you were with me ..I don't really know.."  
  
"But something came at me..in the street.." Harry murmurs.  
  
"And-and I blacked out..I think.."  
  
Peter squeezed Harry's body closer to his.  Surprised that he remembered enough of the things that happened that night. But in all honesty, he didn't exactly know if that was a good thing. "It put you in a coma.." He whispered.  
  
His subconscious, plagued with the memories of the who Harry was in that coma. The pale, lifeless, figure that was getting closer to death's door everyday.  
  
"The doctors said that you might not of woken up, but you did." Peter said.  
  
"Nothing is set in stone."  
  
"You will get better, I promise."  
  
~  
  
The following weeks after Harry got released from the hospital were rough. First off, he wouldn't eat anything. Even when Peter brought him food, he would reject it. Or he would only take a couple of small bites, chewing very slowly.  
  
_But that was only during the day._ _  
_  
During the night, Harry would wake Peter up with his constant nightmares, screaming himself awake, and crying into Peter's chest.  
  
_He didn't remember a lot, but he remembered enough._  
  
Peter trying his best to soothe him and tell him that everything would be alright, but deep down, he didn't know if it would.  
  
_____

 _Peter was woken up by Harry's body beginning to_ _tremble beneath him. He immediately put his hand on Harry's shoulder trying to pull him back to reality._ _  
__"Har." Peter whispered, slightly shaking his shoulder._ _  
__"No!"  He hears Harry's voice tremble. His eyes shut as he was tightly gripping onto the sheets._ _  
__"Please..Please.." He heard his voice getting louder, beginning to crack._ _  
__"Harry, it's me. Wake up, please" Peter begged._ _  
__"Let me go! Please stop hurting me! Please..just stop.." He heard Harry yell throughout his sleep._

 _”Harry wake up, it's me." Peter soothed._ _  
_ _  
_ _Harry eyes shoot open, blinking rapidly trying to examine his surroundings. He puts his head down and faces his pillow, averting Peters concerned glare. "I'm sorry Pete for waking you up..." he whimpered "it's just that..that." He stuttered as small tears dropped on his pillow._ _  
_ _  
_ _Peter leaned in pulled Harry's upper body towards his, letting Harry's shoulder nuzzle on his shoulder._ _  
_ _  
_ _"It's okay.." he soothed, running his hand through Harry's hair. "it's going to be alright, just go back to sleep."_ _  
_ _____

"Hey"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Har"  
  
Feeble eyelids fluttered open as a familiar voice traveled through his ears. A warm hand moved along Harry's side through the thick blankets.  
  
"Pete?" Harry groaned. His eyes were gazing hazily at Peter's concerned face. _'Why would he wake me up so early?' Harry thought._ Peter knew that Harry wasn't in his best shape, and how ill he felt from the heavy doses of medication he was forced to take since he came home. Unless...  
  
Peter wants to take him somewhere..  
  
"What do you wanna wear today?" Peter asked, releasing his grip from Harry's pale hand. He slid off of their bed and shuffled his feet towards their closet.  
  
Harry's curious eyes followed Peter's figure.  
"What's going on?" He asked, his voice was swelling with a trembling fear. He rose his head a little bit, seeing Peter shuffle through his side of the closet. "Are we going somewhere?"  
  
Peter froze and turned his head to stare at Harry. He lifted his eyebrow and tilted his head. "Do you want to go somewhere?"  
  
_Rhetorical question_  
  
Harry knew he would never be able to go outside again. Getting downstairs to the lobby would be huge pain. The elevator was small enough with the amount of people constantly coming in and out.  
  
But the worst part, was going out in _public_ .. actually interacting with _people_ . Harry internally cringed. The thought of it sent waves of anxiety that made his skin crawl. He knew that strangers would stare down at him. Anywhere he moved, their eyes would follow. And if Harry had the confidence to meet their gaze. Their curiosity would transform into pity.  
  
Harry shifted his eyes back on his pillow, his fingers tracing over some loose threads. he closed his eyes and shutters at the thought. "No..not really"  
  
Peter nodded slowly, "Okay, maybe next time." But deep down,  already knowing the answer to that question.  
  
He turned his attention towards the closet, rummaging through to find Harry some clothes to wear. Peter wanted him to reconnect with the outside world. The blue eyed male had been cooped up at home ever since he got discharged from the hospital. Every time Peter had offered to go outside, Harry had declined. Giving him countless excuses, talking about how he was too cold or too tired.  
  
Sometimes, he would simply say, "I'm not feeling well, maybe tomorrow" But Peter knew that meant, no. The only time Harry only gets out of bed, is to take a bath prepared for him.

 

Peter wants to know what's making Harry so upset, he wants to help Harry realize that he's okay, that he is going to get better.  
  
_But he can't_ .  
  
Harry won't talk about it. He won't talk about crushing sadness weighing in on his chest. He won't talk about the nightmares that leave him screaming himself awake, and he won't talk about what's going through his mind.  
  
It was obvious to Peter that he was in a lot of pain, and doesn't feel comfortable talking about it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry mumbled into his pillow, pulling the blankets closer to his body.  
  
"I need to get to class... and you need something to wear, don't you?"  
  
Harry had forgotten Peter was returning back to school today. He had been right by Harry's side since he got discharged from the hospital. When Harry was cocooned in bed, just resting, blacking out most of the time due to the heavy doses of medication. Peter was there when he fell asleep and woke up.  
  
Harry slowly turned towards the nightstand to check the time on his phone.     
  
9:35AM  
  
He knew that Peter's classes started at ten. "You don't have to do that Pete, you're going to be late.."  
  
A couple moments later, Peter pulled out a black tee shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Something easy to slip on, and not too restrictive.  
  
"Do you want me to help you change?" Peter asked, Sitting down next to Harry's figure on the bed.  
  
Harry loved Peter and appreciated his kindness, but his already low self-esteem plummeted towards the ground when he got countless offers to have Peter do things for him.  Harry could tell Peter worked his ass of to help make him comfortable in this lifestyle, but deep down he knew that nothing Peter did could make his life seem "normal" again.  
  
"No Pete, it's fine..." Harry brushed him off. "It's almost time for you to go."  
  
Peter glanced towards the clock and chuckled nervously. "Maybe I shouldn't go today, I don't want to leave you here all by yourself..." He trailed off.  
  
Guilt flew through Harry's bloodstream . Peter spent so much time consuming energy caring for him, and He didn't want Peter to get behind in his classes because of it.  
  
_'You're only weighing him down.' A dark voice in the back of his head reminded him._ _  
_  
"No, I'll be fine." Harry answered quickly. "You have to show up sooner or later."  
  
Peter knew that Harry was right.  But failing a class was worth it, if he knew that Harry was alright.  
  
"Call me if anything happens?" Peter questioned, intertwining his hands into Harry's.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen."  
  
Peter cupped his hands on Harry's face, pulling him to into a soft quick kiss. Shooting Harry a bright smiling warmly before walking towards the bedroom door.  
  
Once Peter a body is halfway out the door, he turned his head towards Harry. His physique still reeked of the self-loathing sadness that consumed his thoughts and actions. He had seen it in the hospital, and he thought that maybe if he came home, he would gradually start to feel better. But it had been weeks. It it seemed like Harry's emotional and physical health gradually started going downhill.  "I love you." Peter grinned.  
  
Harry gave a weak smile. But Peter could see right through him, it wasn't real. "I love you, too." He said.  
  
Peter left their room and closed the door silently behind him. Leaving Harry alone in the partially lit room, with the sun only beginning to rise.  
  
~  
  
Harry woke up with his blankets draped over him. He sighed lifted his head from the blankets, groaning at how dizzy he felt. He scanned the room slowly remembering that Peter had left to get to class.  
  
He reached over to check the time on his phone. He slept so long that sometimes, he forgot what day it was.  
  
11:48AM.  
  
He gulped and hesitantly looked to his right. His stomach churning whenever he saw it.  
  
~~The~~ His wheelchair.  
  
Harry didn't want to get out of bed today, he just wanted to sleep forever and never wake up.  Not because he was drowsy from the medication. He had gotten used to the negative side effect a couple of weeks ago.  
  
_He felt like his life was exhausting._ _  
_  
Waking up every morning, like this. Basically a sitting duck that needed constant care 24/7. He hated feeling so useless. It made his body swell up with anger and his eyes moisten with tears of frustration. He couldn't even doing simple, mundane things by himself.  
  
He could barely prepare his own food, everything was too high on the shelves.  
  
He couldn't take a shower by himself.  
  
_He couldn't even take a fucking piss._ _  
_  
Just a couple days after he came home, he was still under the impression that he could still do something without assistance.  
  
He thought wrong.  
  
He tried, he really did. But when he was so close to the toilet, all he ended up doing was falling out of his chair onto the hard tile floor.  
  
Surrounded by a puddle of his own tears and his pants drenched in.. _y'know.._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was fucking embarrassing._ _  
_ _  
_ ~  
  
Harry uses his thin arms to help himself sit up. He slid his shirt off and tossed it farther away from him on the bed, revealing his bare chest. He grimaced as he saw the long pink scars his abdomen contained. He didn't quite recall what exactly gave it to him, but they must of came from the thing that knocked him down on the street.  
  
He quickly slid on the cool, black shirt that Peter had left for him. He took a couple deep breaths to prepare himself for the hardest part.  
  
Pants  
  
He sighed and bent down so he could pull one of the sweatpants through one of his limp legs. He sighed and put his head back, resting it against the pillows. He took a deep breath in, and then exhaled. Surprised on how much work that took.  
  
"I can do this.." He whispered to himself.  
  
When he finished the process for his other leg. He dropped his head on his headboard, sighing in satisfaction. Today, it only took him about five minutes. Other days, it took him ten or even fifteen.  
  
Knowing that one challenge was over, he slowly grazed his eyes to his empty wheelchair. Like the inanimate object was taunting him, waiting for him.  
  
He carefully used his arms to adjust his position so that his legs hung off of the bed. His head was downwards as his eyes glared at the chair, thinking about how he was going to do this correctly.  
  
Harry slowly repositioned his body so that he landed in his wheelchair with a small thump from the height difference.

  
He was proud of himself, he managed to get into his chair this morning without Peter's assistance.  
  
Or falling flat on his face.  
  
He gripped the large wheels and pushed himself towards his bathroom. He stared at his own self with pity. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't recognize himself. His hair was a messy bed head, tossed in several different directions, he had dark circles around his eyes that reminded him of an empty abyss.  
  
His cheekbones were slightly hollowed in as his pale skin looked extremely unattractive and unhealthy. Apparently, he had lost a lot of weight from the coma he was in. The doctor said that real food would help him get back to a healthy BMI, but Harry hasn't been eating.  
  
He knew that he needed to eat something , but when he lost his legs, he felt like he lost everything. He was nothing, he was no one.  
  
Harry had already given up on himself, and now, he was just waiting for Peter to do it too.  
  
~  
  
After rummaging through the fridge and the cabinets, he decided on a bagel. Something quick and relatively easy.  
  
Harry wheeled to the cabinet and struggled to reach the bagel on the middle shelf.  
  
_'Maybe if you could use your legs-' A dark voice said through his mind._ _  
_  
"Shut up..." he whispered to himself.  
  
He finally reached the stack of bagels and put one them inside of the toaster. He pulled the cream cheese from the fridge and placed it on the counter waiting for his bagel to finish.  
  
Harry really hoped that he can actually finish this meal, because he knows how much Peter wants him to eat.  
  
Harry moved towards the balcony window, looking at the radiant sun shining happily outside. When he sees the rays shining on the wooden floor, he pauses.  
  
He only moved about an inch closer and let out a hitched gasp when he ~~felt~~ saw the rays shining on his bare feet.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't feel the warm, soothing rays on his skin, not anymore, never again.

  
His heart sunk in his chest. When he looked outside and noticed cars driving on the street, people enjoying the beautiful weather, and young playing in a nearby park. Everyone was out _there_ , enjoying their day, enjoying their life. But Harry felt like his _home_ , his _body_ , and his _wheelchair_ , were prisons that he couldn't escape.

He was stuck _here_ , never moving forward.  
  
Harry ripped his gaze away and turned back towards the kitchen. He looked up above his at the cabinet that loomed over his head. He let it a silent whimper as he internally prepared himself to attempt to grab a plate.  
  
"I can do this.." he whispered to himself.  
  
He reached upwards to place his hand inside of of the cabinet. He was patting around desperately until he finally felt a plate.  
  
He gently tried to pull one out but when he did, he accidentally dropped one on the floor. The glass shards shattered upwards, piercing Harry's right hand.  
  
He bit his bottom lip to hold back a scream that threatened to escape his mouth.

  
He held his right wrist in his left hand, staring down in horror at the mess of blood pouring from his hand and onto his arm.  
  
Harry used his left hand to set the non broken plate down on the counter as he got a paper towel and went towards the sink. Dampening the towel so he could try to clean his wound.  
  
The tiniest amount of pressure cause more blood to gush out from his hand. His stomach churned as his eyes started to water with the blood that painted his arm red and stained his pants.  
  
He carefully wiped the excess blood and wrapped his injured hand with another towel.

  
He felt disappointed in himself because he promised Peter that he would be okay.  But his day had barely even started and he already managed to injure himself.  
  
Thank goodness the toaster automatically turned off when the timer was done, if not, his bagel would've burned a long time ago. Harry took his bagel out of the toaster and put it on the plate he sent on the counter.  
  
He opened a drawer and got out a knife to spread the cream cheese on his bagel. After struggling heavily, trying his best not to get blood on his food, He made his way towards the living room.  
  
He saw his medicine and a glass of water on the coffee table that Peter must of put there so he didn't forget it to take them.  
  
Harry set his plate on the table, and carefully brought himself from his wheelchair, to the couch without hurting his hand more than it already was.  
  
He managed to lie on the couch while putting a light blanket on the lower half of his body, turning on the TV. Harry picked up a half of his bagel and stared at it.  
  
"It's just a bagel." He whispered to himself. "Just eat it."  
  
He took bite after bite, finishing one half and instantly regretting it. The thought of food, and the taste, was repulsing. His stomach started to rebel when the bile started to rise up his throat and his abdomen starting to burn.  
  
He immediately reached over for the medicine and water on the table. Harry put the pills into his mouth and then chugged water some water.

  
He placed the items back on the table and lied down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Silent tears streamed down his face as he shut his eyes.  
  
If he wasn't paralyzed from the waist below, he wouldn't feel like an unproductive mess.  
  
_'How depressing, you're so useless you can't even make breakfast for yourself.'_ _  
_  
~  
  
_Harry was running, but he didn't know where to. All he knew, was that it was dark.. and he was cold and his legs were tired._ _  
_ _  
_ _Something was chasing him._ _  
_ _  
_ _He was running in the street away from something. But he didn't know what until he turned around and saw it._ _  
_ _  
_ _A speeding black van._ _  
_ _  
_ _Harry's eyes widened with fright as he turned and ran as fast as he could._ _  
_ _  
_ _His heart was racing in his chest as each exhale he took, produced a cloud of white smoke._

 

 _There weren't any sidewalks, or any small stores he could escape to. The road was one straight lane that seemed to never end._ _  
_ _  
_ _"PLEASE! STOP!" He screamed. But it was no use, the van kept its pace, zooming towards him._ _  
_ _  
_ _His chest became heavier and heavier as his breathing began to slow. His vision started to blur when he tripped and landed on the street floor._ _  
_ _  
_ _He started to wheeze violently as he tried to lift himself off of the ground, but kept stumbling over his trembling body._ _  
_ _  
_ _He was having an asthma attack._ _  
_ _  
_ _"j-just stop..p-please.." he tried. But it barely came out as a whisper._ _  
_ _  
_ _But it didn't_ _  
_ _  
_ _He stared wide eyed at the van, unable to look away._ _  
_ _  
_ _The vehicle was only a foot away when Harry closed his eyes._ _  
_  
~  
  
When Peter came home, he saw Harry's body on the couch with a light green blanket draped on his body.  
  
_With blood coating his right hand._ _  
_  
Peter threw his bag on the floor and raced towards the couch. He Harry sleeping, sound fully, his chest rising and falling slightly with each breath.  
  
"Harry?" Peter asked, shaking his shoulder. "Har."  
  
Peter's heart skipped a beat in his chest when Harry's jolted his body away from his touch. The blue eyes scanned the room frantically, Like he needed some clarification that he was here, and what he was looking at, in this moment was real.  
  
"Harry!" Peter said,  yanking his hand away.  "Are you okay?"  
  
"I-I'm f-fine." He breathes, his voice staggering.  
  
Peter nodded gently as his eyes and his hands made their way towards Harry's hand.  
  
Harry winced, and pulled his hand away from his touch.  
  
"Harry, I have to see your hand." Please. I don't want it getting infected."  
  
"It hurts so much, Pete." Harry whimpered.  
  
Peter used one of his hands to remove some of the hair in front of Harry's eye. "It's okay, how about we go to the room. I'll make the pain go away, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded gratefully, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck.  
  
Peter bent down and scooped up Harry with no trouble. He tried to stay calm as Harry's body seemed to feel lighter each and everyday. The way his cheek bones began to hollow, the way his stomach began to dip, or the way his fingers seemed to resemble bone with only a thin layer of skin for protection.  
  
"You're alright?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine.."  
  
~  
  
Peter entered their bedroom and placed Harry's body on the bed. Being mindful of how fragile his body was becoming. Peter sat down next to him, tucking him under their covers.  
  
"It's alright," Peter cooed. "Let me see."  
  
Harry nodded, and slowly motioned his hand towards Peter's direction.  
  
He slowly wrapped off the cloth and examined Harry's hand.  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked, turning in delicately trying to get a good look at all of the injuries.  
  
"I accidentally dropped a plate.." Harry winced. "I-I'm sorry I think I left the glass in the kitchen."  
  
"don't worry." Peter said soothingly. He was just happy that Harry actually made an effort to get something to eat.  
  
"I'll be right back." He got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Minutes later, he returned with a first aid kit.  
  
Harry would remember that bag anywhere. He frequently used the materials inside to stitch up all of Peter's wounds. Whenever he would come home all bloodied up from his misadventures as Spiderman.  
  
Peter unwound the cloth around Harry's hand and removed an alcohol pad from the first aid box. He turned to look up at Harry, giving him a reassuring smile. "This might sting a little."  
  
"A little" was a major understatement  
  
It stung a lot, but Harry didn't want to overreact in front of Peter. He just bit his tongue while the Peter dabbed the alcohol wipe to clean his wound.  
  
_Harry was getting better at hiding his pain._  
  
Peter reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a bandage, carefully wrapping Harry’s hand.  
  
The silence made Harry feel nervous. Why wasn't Peter saying anything?  
  
_'Can't you tell? He is sick of you.’_

  
"Pete, I'm- I'm really sorry" Harry whispered. "I really tired.. I'm trying so hard.."  
  
_'But obviously not enough if you've made no progress.'_ _  
_  
Peter looked up with concern written all over his face. "Hey, don't blame yourself..it's okay..you're okay.."  
  
"What did you do today?" Peter asked, changing the subject as he finished wrapping Harry's hand. He gently placed it in his lap and slid the first aid box under the bed.  
  
Harry held onto his injured hand while avoiding Peter's gaze. "Nothing really.." He said.  
  
"Did you eat anything today?" Peter asked.  
  
_Rhetorical question_ .  
  
"No" Harry murmurs.  
  
Peter scooted his body closed and placed his forehead on Harry's.  
  
"You'll feel better if you do, once you get back to your normal weight" Peter whispered.  
  
"I know, I've tried.. but I'm not hungry... I can't eat.."  
  
"Maybe I can talk to your doctor, and get some more medication to help?" Peter asked.  
  
That was the last thing that Harry wanted. More pills to choke down. Another reminder that he was sick. That he needed other resources to help his body function because it couldn't work properly on its own. It made him feel even more hopeless than he already was.  
  
_But if it would make Peter happy, he would do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for future chapters or new stories, let me know! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's body was cocooned under Peters arms, like he was a small caterpillar that was too fragile to face the world. The smoothness of his voice, flowed through Harry's ears like silk.

Harry's thin arms were dropped down by his sides while Peter's lengthy ones were the only thing keeping him upright. The web slingers body was enclosed around him, keeping the heat trapped between both of them.

He stared blankly at his legs passed Peter's figure.

He perceived his mind to be an abandoned cave as the same five words echoed through it.

______  
"The accident broke your spine."_

_"I don't understand." was all he could muster out.  
______

Peter whispered soothing words as his hands stroked Harry's back side.

"It's okay."

"It's going to be alright."

"Harry, can you hear me?"

The inattentive Osborn felt like his tongue was folded up and shoved into the back of his throat.

He couldn't force any words to come out of his mouth.

His brain couldn't register all of the words he wanted to produce. Too many emotions were racing throughout this head. His subconscious became so overwhelmed that his body just gave up. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't blink.

The crushing fear shot down and thrashed his body into the ground. He wouldn't be able to walk, for the rest of his life. Having to spend every second of everyday attached to a wheelchair.

Would he ever be able to go back to the way he he was? Waking up, going to work, going outside?

Feeling comfortable in his own skin?

Theoretically, he could do all of those mundane things. But while he have the confidence? The will power? The motivation?

"How are you holding up, Har?" A voice swooped into his ears, carrying him away from his thoughts.

_Truth was, He don't know._

_He didn't know what he was supposed to feel._

_Was he angry?_

_Was he sad_?

He couldn't pinpoint his emotions. The only thing he knew, was that he felt empty.

He was numb.

His body became a shell of reoccurring thoughts that consisted of any moments from his previous life that he could remember.

The way he was before all of this happened.

When let his mind rest, the sound his heart beating made ears throb. But he didn't feel it.

He didn't feel his own heart beating.

When he let his mind rest, the sound of him inhaling with each breath that he took, made his chest expand. But he didn't feel it. He couldn't feel himself breathing.

His whole body was paralyzed, physically and emotionally.

Instead of his heart pumping blood through his body, it felt like his heart was pumping all of constant bleak thoughts. Affecting every cell, every tissue, every organ. Rendering him useless. Not just his legs.

"Harry-" Peter repeated.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to feel." Harry whispers.

He felt Peters smooth hands squeeze his physique.

"Hey..it's okay."

"I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what."

"I'm never leaving your side."

"Ever."

He wrapped his arms tightly around Peter's body.

His soul felt as broken as his spine when realization soared throughout his bloodstream.

He buried his head into the nape of Peters neck while small tears flowed down his face and soaked his shirt.

When Peter felt the stains seep into his skin, he tightened his grip on Harry's body.

Harry's tears penetrated through every layer that Peter's possessed and traveled down into soul. Infecting it with his sadness.

Giving him the urge to cry too.

"It's okay.." he repeated.

Harry's silent tears transformed into small sniffles and illegible words.

He squeezed his eyes closed as his lips began to tremble more violently.

The only sound that was heard between the both of them, were his sobs that echoed through the hospital room.

~

Harry didn't know what time it was when he opened his eyes. All he knew what that they felt like thousands of planets were trying to keep them closed.

His halfway opened eyes, frantically searched the room for Peter. But he was alone.

"Pete..?" He called out weakly.

Nothing.

He tried to sit up form his lying position when he felt a ripping pain shoot up along his backside. He whimpered as he was forced to lie back on the bed.

The discomfort that lingered in his body made him remember.

He couldn't walk.

He would be one hundred and one percent dependent on Peter.

 _A burden_.

Voices interrupted his thoughts as he heard Peter talking with someone on the outside.

"There has to be something you can do!"

The doctor cleared his throat. "It's unlikely he will ever walk again. The only thing available for now is physical therapy."

Harry saw Peter drop his head down and run his hands through his hair in defeat. "Right...."

When Harry saw Peters figure turn to enter his room, he stared at his exhausted figure.

"Hey Har.."

Harry lets out the tiniest smile. Where only once side of his face rose to about an inch.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked. Walking closer to stand right at Harry's bed side.

 _________  
"The accident broke your spine."  
_______

Harry's smile faded as he looked down at his light blue blakets.

 _Rhetorical question_.

Peter apologized. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Harry mumbeld. Avoiding eye contact with Peter.

Peter shifted his weight awkwardly as he sat down in a chair by Harry's side. "Are you in any pain?

Harry pondered on the thought.

"My back is sore.."

"I can call the doctor.." Peter panicked. "I-I just don't want you in any pain..."

Harry still felt drowsy with all the medication he had flowing into his body.

"No, you don't have to." Harry reassured. "I'm fine.."

Peter didn't believe it. His boyfriend was in pain. He was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it, all he could do was watch.

"Just lie down with me?" He asked.

Peter nodded obediently as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He tried to keep his balance as his bottom was halfway on. It not like he could just ask Harry to scoot over.

But Harry, being as stubborn as he was, tried to lift his hands to move his body over. Peter's stomach dropped as he noticed him wince in pain.

Peter placed his hand on Harrys bony shoulder. Gently trying to force his body back onto the bed.

"Harry stop-" he begged. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Harry's eyes looked up at Peters figure looming over him. They were filled with a mixture of desperation and exhaustion. He had to prove to Peter that he could still move his body, even if it was only a couple of inches.

He had to prove that he wasn't completely useless.

"No, it's okay." Harry's staggered breathing rang through Peters ears. "I can do this."

"Harry-" Peter tried.

"Please let me do this.." Harry's frail voice implored.

Every muscle in Peters body told him not to do it. Don't let Harry do this. He needed to rest, he needed to relax.

But when he looked into Harry's eyes, he saw how desperate Harry looked. Like he needed to do this. For Peter, not just himself.

Peter hesitantly lifted his hand off of Harry's shoulder as he saw him take a deep breath in.

The longer he stared, the harder it was to fight every urge his subconscious received.

_"Don't let him hurt himself."_

He timidly watched him struggle to move his body halfway across the bed.

Peter knew Harry was done when he let out an exasperated sigh and turned his head to face Peters.

He patted the empty spot on the bed. The cutest smile plastered across his face. "There."  
"Now there's enough space for the both of us."

The Osborn's bright smile was contagious as Peter started to smile with him. He carefully placed himself under Harry's blanket, letting his warmth surround his body.

He leaned in as close to Harry as possible. Letting the smallesr mans shoulder rest under his arm. Their free hands were intertwined with one another's.

"I've missed you." Peter breathed. He brought his lips to lay small pecks on Harry's forehead. Tightening his grip on his body as if he was going to slip away from him.

_Like he was going to disappear, again._

As if something unexpected would happen, and he would never see him again.

"I've missed you so much...." Peter whimpered. Minuscule stings formed in the corner of his eyes, a sense he got when he was about to cry.

_This time, not because he was sad,_

_It was cause he was happy_

_He was so happy._

With each kiss that landed on the Osborns head, Peter took a deep breath in through his nose. The scent of medication and alcohol that was engulfed in each strand of hair that Harry possessed made his nostrils burn.

It hurt like hell, but he didn't really care. He finally got his wish.

He was able to hold Harry in his arms agin. He was able to look into his mesmerizing cerulean eyes and tell him he loved him.

Something he thought he would ever get the chance to do again.

"Pete...I've missed you to but.." Harry muffled. His face was buried inside of Peters chest due to their sudden decrease in distance. "I can't breathe.."

Peter pulled his head away. "Sorry.." he began.

"It's fine."

"You smell good anyways."

Peter chuckled at Harry's un natural remark about his scent. Usually, Harry would be ordering Peter to jump into the shower whenever he would came home. He was always complaining that he smelled like spandex.

"Why would you kiss my forehead when you can kiss me?" Harry taunted.

"Because.." Peter began. "Relationships aren't all about kissing..you know?"

"I just wanted to enjoy a nice moment with you and..l.."

Harry playfully rolled his eyes. "Just shut up.." he whispered.

Before Peter knew it, Harry's lips came pressing onto his.

He was takes aback at the sudden motion, but kept his lips in sync with Harry's.

He missed those soft lips.

Harry's soft moans filled the hospital room. As Peter kissed him harder, kissed him deeper. Running his hands through his hair just like he did in the meadow.

For the first time in months he finally felt happy.

And ever since Harry woke up,every since he came back to him. Things were starting to feel like they were going back to normal.

~

They lied in a comfortable silence. Peters warm arms wrapped around Harry's sides, slightly keeping him upright as his free hand was under is head.

The web-slingers heartbeat making a soft melody for Harry to drift asleep to.

But he didn't want to go to sleep.

He was too afraid of waking up and having Peter not by his side. He didn't want to be alone.

He was scared to be alone.

"Peter, are you still awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah.. the city never sleeps, so I don't either." He let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong?"

Harry's hand gripped some of the fabric on Peters shirt.

"I shouldn't I remember something?Anything at least?"

"My mind feels so blank.. and it's annoying me so much that I don't remember anything.."

Peter didn't want Harry to remember. In all honestly, he wished he didn't remember either. Harry bloodied body still plagued his dreams from nine months ago.

When Peter would be trying to fall asleep in the penthouse, he would awaken at various times in the night. His eyes would shoot open as he would see a figure in the darkness that filled his room.

_He would see Harry._

The way he was when he found him, that night.

His face covered in blood, his hair in several directions as his once perfect clothes were ripped, revealing bruises and gut wrenching scars.

His face had a blank expression as his eyes were vacantly staring at Peters.

_But that wasn't all._

Sometimes when Peter was looking in the mirror, he would see Harry standing right behind him.

_Watching him._

Or when he would be walking through the crowded streets. He would sometimes see Harry walking behind him.

But the thing that tormented Peter the most wasn't the blood or the bruises on Harry.

It was the way his eyes focused on his.

The way his blue eyes stared at him. Vacantly, like his body was on earth but his mind was somewhere else.

_His eyes, once filled with life. Had died as soon as his body got his by that vehicle._

No, sudden movements like they used to have. None of the curious blinks or winks they would produce.

They completely were bare. As if they were focusing on an empty abyss above him. Like he was ready to die.

Peter gripped Harry's hand, holding it tight.

"No, you don't." Peter said firmly. "You don't want to remember."

"It would be better if you didn't."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It was-" Peter bit his tongue. He didn't want to scare Harry. "It's just.."

"Something I'm still trying to get out of my head."

Harry's eyes glimmered with determination.

"Tell me....please" The Osborn begged. "I need to know."

"You don't want to know." Peter refused.

Harry's eyes lost emotion as he threw his gaze back towards the ground.

He was silent. But Peter knew the question would spring up later.

Harry immeadetly changed the subject.

"I want to go home, Pete."

"When can we go home?"

Peter stoked the strands of Harry's hair.  
"I don't know Har..soon."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "I miss our home, I miss our warm bed."

Peter let out a small chuckle. "The bed feels like I'm sleeping on ice without you in it."

"Promise me you'll warm it up first before I get to lie in it?"

"I Promise."

~

When Harry woke up the next morning. His heavy eyes fluttered open as he scanned the room for any sight of Peter.

None.

He tried to sit up, but he felt his lower back dip with blunt pain. He groaned as he had to lie back down.

He turned to the side of his bed. And increased the morphine level from three to five.

He felt the effects almost immediately. He moaned with pleasure as he felt the cold liquid travel through his blood stream.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." He says.

The image his eyes captured made his heart shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. Scattered all over the tile floor in various places, Unable to ever be put back together again.

He could feel his hands become clammy when it got closer as closer with each step Peter took.

_He saw him rolling a black wheel chair closer to his bedside._

"Hey, Har.." Peter's voice shook. He was as nervous and terrified as Harry was. He was afraid of how Harry would react. Or what he would say.

But Harry didn't say anything.

_All he did was bite his bottom lip to keep it from trembling._

_He was angry_

_Upset_

_And confused_.

_"Why did this have to happen to me?"_

His shoulders tensed as his eyes kept bouncing from Peter to the chair.  
_______  
"The accident broke your spine."  
_____

Every time he looked at the chair, he would get reminded with the thought that he would never walk again.

He wouldn't be able to feel warm water travel down his legs when he would be in the shower.

_He wouldn't be able to feel his skin soak up the suns rays._

_He wouldn't be able to feel warm sand travel between his toes._

Peter noticed how tense Harry was. How on edge he was.

Peter cleared his throat.

"I talked to the doctor earlier this morning.."

Harry didn't hear him.

His eyes were glued to ~~the~~ his chair. His eyes were scanning it up and down as if he couldn't believe what he was actually looking at. He couldn't believe that this was real.

Peter walked in front of the chair so that he was blocking Harry's line of sight. He bent down so that he could make eye contact with him.

"Harry."

His heavy eyes stared at Peter's.

"I talked to the doctor today." He repeated.

"What did he say?"

Peter hesitated. Based on how upset Harry looked, he wanted to say the news in a way that would make his day. A way that would bring a smile onto his face.

But Harry took Peters silence as a bad sign.

His upper body shot up.

Thank god for that morphine.

"T-There's something else wrong with me isn't there?" He breathed.

Harry's eyes were shaking frantically as his breathing was starting to stagger.

"Wait! No Harry." Peter panicked. "There's nothing wrong. You're alright."

Harry's body calmed down as he stared at Peter with layers of sadness surrounding his eyes.

"The doctor said you can go home today, if you want to."

"What?"

"You're going to be okay. Things will finally go back to normal."

_"Normal?" Harry thought._

Back to his normal life?

His normal life was waking up and going to Oscorp.

Walking around from place to place.

His body, physically immobilized from the waist down, wasn't normal.

Harry shook his head down as a small tear fell from his eye.

"This..isn't normal."

"I'm not...normal.." he gritted through his teeth.

Peter gripped Harry's hand and held it in his.

"Look at me-"

Harry's head lifted just the tiniest bit to meet Peters comforting eyes.

"You don't have to be normal."

"Because you're perfect just the way you are."

Harry shook his head down as more tears fell.

"I'm broken, Pete.." Harry's voice shook.  
"Literally."

He sniffled.

"I'm mean, I can't even walk..I can't even do anything anymore."

Peter leaned in and let Harry's body fall into his arms. His large sobs completely overpowering him small body.

"Shh...it's okay.." Peter began. Every time Harry cry it hurt him. It was all his fault Harry was like this. Only if he didn't leave him that night, if he had actually been a man of his word.

His shoulder because drenched with Harry's tears as small broken words came from his lips.

"I can't.."

"I don't want to live like this."

Peters heart shattered with each sob that escaped Harry's lips.

"Please don't cry.." he begged. "I don't want you to cry...."

"You're finally coming home. We're finally going back to home."

"And you know that I will always love you."

~

"Do you want me to help you change?" Peter asked. He was standing at the side of Harry's bed with a pair of sweat pants and a dark green sweater.

Peter had borrowed some clothes from the hospital staff so Harry would have something to change into.

"No.." Harry began "I can do it."

"You sure?" Peter asked.

Self-loathing washed over Harry when he realized what Peters words were imploring.

He was doubting him.

Harrys voice was laced with weakness as he muttered some words that such a low volume, he didn't even think Peter could hear him. "You don't think I can do it.."

Peter shook his head. "No no, I didn't mean it like that." "I was just- uh.. wondering"

The tension in the room released.

"Oh okay," Harry shrugged him off. "Thanks anyway."

Peter handed Harry his clothes as he nodded awkwardly.

"I'll be right outside, let me know when you're done?"

Harry nodded. "Ofcourse."

~

About three minutes later, Peter heard Harry's voice call out for him.

When he entered the room. He saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bed. He legs hanging off as he was using his arms to keep himself upright.

The outfit made his figure look smaller that it had already become. The sweatshirt practically looked like a dress on him.

Peter walked in closer as he pulled Harry's wheelchair towards the side of his bed.

He saw Harry close his eyes and turn his head to face the opposite direction.

"I can't do this.." Harry thought. "Not today, not ever."

"But I Know I have to."

He opened his eyes as turned towards Peter. "I'm ready."

Peter walked closer to him and swooped him up off of the bed, placing his body in the chair.

Harry shivered. It was freezing.

Peter adjusted each of Harry's feet by placing each of them on the foot rests.

"You're okay?" Peter asked.

Harry nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

Peter draped a blue hospital blanket over Harry's lower body.

"It's pretty chilly outside." Peter said.

All Harry did was nod silently. He didn't see the point of the blanket, but he wasn't in the mood to start an argument. He couldn't feel his legs, so what was the point of trying to keep them warm?

He knew Peter was here because he cared, and he should be grateful that he was actually trying.

Peter walked behind Harry and placed both of his hands on the grips behind his chair.

He brought his head down to kiss the side of Harry's face.

"Time to go home." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update regularly :)
> 
> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
